I thought you loved ME!
by Yakushi Uchiha
Summary: Namine starts out with Zexion ... but ends with Marluxia! fead the story to find out how XD


namine zexion? *takes in a deep breath on short notice* HOLY SHIT THAT CAN ACTUALLY WORK! :3 if namine wants to write fanfics about people, people will write fanfics about her... *crazed laugh*o_O lol ONE SHOT! DO NOT FLAME!

* * *

"Namine, are you done?" Asked an impatient Zexion.

"Almost, but you have to calm down and read it slower this time ... ok?" Namine not only drew pictures for her lover, Zexion, but she also wrote stories for him, being as he loved to read.

"Alright... I won't do what I normaly do with them ... That will allow you enough time, right?"

"That depends. What do you normally do with them?"

"Uhh ... I usually re-write them while I read them. Then I put the origional copy in a folder along with all the drawings that you make to go along with it in the folder as well."

"Uh-huh ... and what are you gonna do this time?"

"Read it, then re-write it and put in the folder."

''Ok... Thank you Zexion... You know, although I do enjoy writing this, it is hard work because you read it so quickly... I see that when you are even on your missions you're reading my stories.''

"My dear Namine, that is because all the missions are so boring and your stories are so entertaining. But I will consentrate on the mission more when in the field ok?"

"Yes, thank you once again."

"It's not a problem. It's never a problem if it's about you... Don't ever think that you are a bother in my life." Zexion colsed in on Namine to give her reasurance for what he just had said. Once his arms were tightly around Namine, she buried her head in his chest, and felt Zexion's hard member in the process. She rubber her hip against it, causing Zexion to feel a spark of pleasure. Namine saw this and began to slide out of his arms, causing her dress to come off of her slender body. She stood a foot away of the slate-haired man, who by the way, was slack-jawed at what she was wearing under her dress. White lace panties with the bra to match. Zexion's face became redder with every inch she moved toward him... "N-n-namine ... you're really ... the most beautiful person I've seen. Inside and out." Zexion stammered, fumbling with the zipper on his Organization XIII cloak.

"Really?" Namine blushed a little "Then I guess that makes me special, right?" Namine took over the zipper thing and moved on to fully dis-robe him.

"Yes ... You are very special to me..." Namine finished removing his cloak, belt, boots, shirt and pants before taking her own feet out of her sandles. Now they both were in only their under garments, Namine in her matching bra and panty set and Zexion in purple and black marbled boxers. Namine handed Zexion a small, square, white glossed envelope.

"You should know what that is ... I don't want to go through the pains of a pregnancy." Namine gave a sly grin to Zexion before going into another room that had a bed in it. but there was a problem ... Zexion didn't know how to properly put a condom on him self. He began looking around aroung the room for a box where this could have come from... he tried to remember where she got it from ... Re-playing the incedent in his mind he noticed that she got it from her self. From the back of her bra to be exact.

"Dammit!" Zexion tried to be quiet with his entire investigation, but he had benn keeping Namine waiting and she would be getting worried soon ... possibly even sooner then he thinks for what he said... He started to feverishly read the packet for instuctions or anything to help him figure it out. the front side and nothing important ... he fliped it and it nearly fell out of his hands. Zexion tried to catch it before it fell because then he would be looking for it for a long time... He caught it, placed it in his mouth and removed his gloves, for more grip on the envelope. he skimmed the one side to see if it was the one he read already. it wasn't. He was in the middle of finding where the instuctions were right as Namine entered the room.

"Do you know how to put it on?" Namine stood leaning against the door frame as she watched Zexion read the wrapper.

"Uhh ... Not really..." He said as he hung his head in shame.

"Well then I'll show you how to put it on." Namine took Zexion's arm and pulled him into the room that she was once waiting for Zexion in. They climbed onto the bed and Zexion gave Namine the condom back. she tore open the wrapper quickly but carefully, as if she had known exactly where the piece of latex was in the envelope. "Alrighty then ... Zexion, take you're boxers off." Namine took the the latex item out of the glossy packet. Zexion took hos boxers off in the same amount of time that it took Namine to get out the condom. "Well that was fast ..." She shook her head. "I'm being a good girl. I'm not gonna say what I am thinking." Zexion desided not to ask like he normally does because he would most likely not like the answer.

"Does that makes me a bad boy?" is what Zexion chose to respond with while Namine preped him.

"I guess so ..." She said as she made sure that it was on the entire length or his member. "Well," She laid down next to Zexion. "What are you going to do now, bad boy?" This triggered something inside of Zexion's bare self. He grinned lustfully and straddled Namine.

"I can do what i want now, because i'm a bad boy, right?" Zexion violently removed her delicate panties and practicly ripped her bra off of her chest.

"Just so long as you don't hurt me too much, ok?" Namine's back showed a slight red mark were her bra once resided.

"I'll try" Zexion said as he started to nip and suck at key points on her neck and collar bone, licking every where else. Zexion took note of every place on her body that made her moan and what caused the pleasureable sound. Eventually Namine started to thrust herself upwards toward Zexion, and every time she did he would pull away. Zexion couldn't keep him self collected anymore, he placed himself aat her entrance and trusted full force into her.

"I hope that didn't count as hurting you" Zexion said after he realized what he did.

"No ... It's fine ... Don't worry about it ..." Namine tried to reassure that she was unharmed to her partner.

"I can see it in your eyes, I hurt you." he removed himself from inside her, removed the condom, and pur his boxers back on. "I'm sorry Namine, but i can't continue doing that knowing that it hurts you."

"Zexion, please don't go." Tears started to fill her eyes. "He will come if you leave. He will come for sure..." She attached herself to Zexion's arm "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Namine was full out crying and wasn't about to let Zexion go.

"'He' who, Namine? Tell me his name. Or at least what he looks like." Zexion wanted to destroy any one who made his loved one feel unsafe.

"He never told me his name. But I know that he is in the same organization you are because he has the same coat as you. He always smells like flowers for some reason... It might be a colonge or something but I don't know. With you're sense of smell, I'm sure that you can figure it out." Namine tried to remember as much about the man as she could.

"Marluxia..." Zexion knew who it was as soon as she said that he smells like flowers.

"I'm sorry? i didn't quite hear that. Can you repeat it for me?" Namine asked in a compleatly oblivious voice.

"Marluxia. He has control over all plants. That is why he smells like flowers." Zexion said matter-of-factly. "I have an idea! Get your clothes on Namine. E'll explain later." Zexion went to the room that they were in before and grabbed his clothing items as he put them on one by one. Shirt, pants, belt, boots, gloves and his cloak. he then kissed Namine on her forehead and wispered "I'm not leaving, don't worry. I'll always be here if you need. Just call my name." He opened a coridor of darkness and walked through it. Little did she know that it lead to a nearby closet. His plan was to lure Marluxia out with the promise of an unguarded Namine. "Zexion made a mistake leaving you here all alone, Namine." a voice said... i might have been just the man that he was waiting for, Marluxia.

"Please don't hurt me! Please I'll give you what ever you want. Just don't hurt me or Zexion." Namine said in a pleading tone.

"Oh? I see... Well then.. What am i going to do?" the man said as he removed his hood. A flower petal fell by the door to the closet that Zexion was hiding in. Zexion could have sworn that he heard him say "there he is" but he couldn't be sure. Namine was screaming at the top of her lungs as if being hurt. Zexion couldn't take it as he jumped from the closet. "HA! So the witch was right. You were hiding ... Well it's too late for that now." The man with pink hair said as he stabbed Zexion in the back with his scythe.

"Mar-marluxia ... How could you?" Zexion studdered as blood came out of his mouth.

"It was rather simple acctually... You see, Namine loves me and not you. She only agreed to go out with you these past few weeks because i explained my reasoning to get rid of you. We set up a code and everything. What Namine said back there was a code for 'Zexion's here.' 'He screwed me.' and ... Uhh ... 'he doesn't know how to use a condom'? Strange. Either way, you are dieing and you have been set up on this entire thing. You have been falsely loved by a person that can't love. Now doesn't the great Zexion feel stupid!" Marluxia moved closer to the dying boy. "Don't you?" He lifted Zexion's arm up and let it fall back down limply. "Let's go Namine. Our work here is done."

"Right, Marluxia." Namine took one last look at the boy who had thought she loved him. He was sadly mistaken... But now he would never make that mistake again...

* * *

-Female Zexion- WHOO! IT'S FUN TO GET INTO MARLUXIA'S FUNNY SMELLING PLANTS RIGHT BEFORE WRITING A FANFIC... :3 so now what to do? *looks at clock* well since it is 2AM i will most likely try to fall asleep but fail miserably lol

-Male Zeixon- -_- you killed me?

-Maluxia- you made me kill my boyfriend?

-Namine- you made me help him kill his boyfriend? *pointing at Marluxia*

-Female Zexion- you have to remember that I am high lol :3

-Male Zexion- well how do you get down?

-Marluxia- are you sure that you want to ask that question?

-Namine- i'm pretty sure that you will not like the answer...

-Female Zeixon- HARD CORE LUNAR SCHEMER YAOI PICS! :3 *goes into an entire folder of that*

-Marluxia, Male Zexion and Namine- o.O you were prepared for this kind of thing?

-Female Zexion- yup *gets a nosebleed and falls asleep*


End file.
